koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Sima Zhao
Sima Zhao is Sima Yi and Zhang Chunhua's second son, Sima Shi's younger brother, and Wang Yuanji's husband. Using the foundations laid by his predecessors and his ingenuity, he extended the Sima family influence to gain the people's favor by quelling several civil rebellions. When he was in power, Wu's armies failed to penetrate his formations and Shu surrendered. His high esteem in the imperial court helped his son, Sima Yan, later establish the Jin Dynasty. Prior to the introduction of the Jin faction in the Dynasty Warriors, he was formerly a Wei non-playable character. His height for this counterpart is 190 cm (6'3"). He is twentieth place in Gamecity's Dynasty Warriors 7 character popularity poll. His Dynasty Warriors counterpart also has a character image song titled Change the World. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors Since Dynasty Warriors 3, Sima Zhao appears as a minor general under the forces of Wei. He appears at He Fei Castle fighting for Sima Yi. He plays a somewhat major role during Meng Huo's Legend Mode in Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends. He leads the massive Wei army to subdue the Nanman tribesmen. When he hears the natives mock his father, he gets upset. He acts in a similar manner as his father and even adopts his "Imbeciles!" line. In Dynasty Warriors 5, he additionally aids his father at Jie Ting and Chen Cang. During Sima Yi's ending in the sixth title, he is scolded by Sima Yi for believing he will automatically inherit his father's legacy should the former die. Sima Zhao is first seen in Jin's story mode aiding Cao Shuang's foolhardy conquest on his father's behest. The lack of provisions has morale immediately lowered which amplifies with Ma Dai's surprise attack and Cao Shuang's bumbling orders. Sima Zhao defeats Ma Dai to cover the troop's escape, furthering his family's reputation. He supports his father and then his elder brother's conquests. His brother puts him to work at Dong Xing, expecting him to keep an eye on Zhuge Dan. Despite knowing the risks of failure, Sima Zhao slackens in his duties and allows Zhuge Dan to fall within Wu's trap. He reluctantly decides to help his comrade when Wang Yuanji patronizes him to action. Their forces retreat to He Fei Castle, and Sima Zhao asks his brother for reinforcements. They succeed in the second clash. Sima Shi, who wants his brother to take his responsibilities seriously, holds Sima Zhao fully accountable for the loss at Dong Xing. He is later seen at Tianshui and finds himself heavily surrounded by Jiang Wei's army. Sima Zhao and his men are marginally saved by Guo Huai's heroics. Returning to Wei, Sima Zhao then helps his brother quell a civil riot within the court. Although successful in dispatching their foes, Sima Shi later dies due to the internal rebellions and Sima Zhao becomes his successor. Unable to initially accept his new right to command, he is at first obedient to Emperor Cao Mao. Reality for Sima Zhao doesn't completely sink in until he repels Jiang Wei's invasion at Taoshui. Gradually accepting his duties as a leader, he realizes he can achieve his own path in life without feeling restricted by expectations for his family. As he personally subjugates Zhuge Dan and the Wu invaders during their second conflict, he offers his enemies unadulterated mercy and service under his name. The invitation doesn't hold for Zhuge Dan, however, as Sima Zhao is upset by the rebel's callousness. He personally slays the instigator. Cao Mao, who has long since felt his power to be threatened by the Sima family, then declares war on Sima Zhao. Uninterested in ruling as emperor, Sima Zhao kills Cao Mao and allows Cao Huan to become the new Emperor of Wei. He then concentrates his efforts to end Shu and offers Liu Shan a chance to surrender in their duel. The Shu emperor stalls but eventually complies once the Wei army reaches the gates of Cheng Du. As allies, they happily toast one another with hopes to outlive the past and to create a new future. After accepting the title as King of Jin, Sima Zhao has an off screen death one year later. His son, Sima Yan, takes over and creates the Jin Dynasty. In his first Legendary Mode, Sima Zhao fights his older brother who is furiously angry at him for eating his meat bun. His second Legendary Mode takes place after Sima Shi's death. But for some reason, he fights warlords who have passed away long before as he learns how to be a leader. Warriors Orochi Sima Zhao is one of the few survivors of the original time line in Warriors Orochi 3. Together with Hanbei and Ma Chao, he is sent back in time by Kaguya to save the other generals from death. He then becomes one of the leaders of the coalition, often being stationed to pacify and defend their northern positions. A few of his forces accomplishments include protecting Ueda Castle, persuading Shuten Dōji to fight for humanity, and protecting Da Ji for the coalition's sake. In the Good Ending, he is one of the proponents for settling their differences with one another and living in harmony within the dimensional realm. Character Information Development Sima Zhao is considered the indispensable character for ending the Three Kingdoms period. His design was made to be loose, friendly and open to contrast his brother's reserved image. His character arc during Jin's Story Mode is what makes him the "lead character" in a sense. To follow the common protagonist image, he was affiliated with a sword. Personality His playable appearance has him act as the light-hearted contrast to his stern older brother. In spite of his casual attitude and attire, he possesses an intellect which matches his father and older brother. Since his reliable family members are in power for the start of his story, however, Sima Zhao feels he has no reason to actually worry about politics or government rulings. Easily regarding the conflicts in the land as "pointless" or "bothersome", Sima Zhao is first seen as a youth who refuses to try or take responsibility. He dispassionately follows orders to keep his family in power. When he personally experiences the hardship of losing his family to war, Sima Zhao is forced to seriously consider his future. Though being entrusted with the right to lead initially paralyzed him, he eventually gains the confidence to think for himself. Once he no longer concerns himself with meeting other people's expectations, his true qualities begin to shine. His desire is to break the futility he sees in blindly following past traditions in a land of unprecedented harmony. Sima Zhao's views may be too radical for his opposition to accept, but his wishes to fulfill them empowers his rulings and leadership. In spite of his new found decisiveness, Sima Zhao tries to retain his gregarious optimism in his hope for a better future. His family members and Wang Yuanji seek to discipline him during his youth, irate by his laziness and immaturity. Even so, they have faith in the qualities he keeps to himself. He may act skittish when facing his elder brother or Wang Yuanji's chastising, but Sima Zhao appreciates their concern for him. For his Warriors Orochi appearance, he shares special conversations with Sakon. Voice Actors *Kaiji Tang - Dynasty Warriors 7 (English) *Daisuke Kishio - Dynasty Warriors 7, Warriors Orochi 3 (Japanese) Quotes :See also: Sima Zhao/Quotes *"I'm sure I can find better ways to spend my time." *"Why must people cling to their outdated ideals so stubbornly?" *"I suppose I'll have to go out there and do something once in a while." *"I'm trying to stop complaining... but I've got a way to go." :"You've got a long history of it, after all. You aren't going to earn people's trust overnight." :"What a bother... ah, right, sorry." ::~~Sima Zhao and Sakon Shima; Warriors Orochi 3 Gameplay Dynasty Warriors 7 Sima Zhao is affiliated with the sword in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. When he performs his musous, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , , , : Knocks his opponent down to surf on their back along the ground a short distance. :Fireball Kick: : Creates a huge energy ball and kicks it forward. :Inferno Burst: R1 + : Slashes upward to knock any enemies skyward and finishes with a short ranged energy blast. ;Warriors Orochi His moveset has been changed in Warriors Orochi 3. : , , , , : : , : *'R1': Weapons Dynasty Warriors 7 Sima Zhao uses the sword as his default weapon in the game and its various spin-offs. Warriors Orochi 3 Big Star Weapons Sima Zhao uses the following big star weapons in the game. *King's Rapier *Areus's Sword *Amethyst Sword *Radiant Sword *Lord of Hell *Slugger *Dandyman (DLC) *Patrician Sword (DLC) Historical Information Romance of the Three Kingdoms Gallery Simazhao-dw7.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 7 render SimaZhao-dw7-dlc-School of Jin.PNG|Original downloadable outfit SimaZhao-DW7-DLC-Fantasy Costume.jpg|Fantasy downloadable costume Simazhao-dw7-dlc-original2.jpg|Second original downloadable outfit Simazhao-dw7xl-sp.jpg|Special outfit in Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends Sima_Zhao_(WO3).jpg|Downloadable awakened form costume Simazhao-rotk12.jpg|Sangokushi 12 portrait __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Jin characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters